The Elf Prince and the Shield Maiden of Rohan
by Penthenin
Summary: Leogolas Greenleaf, falls in love with King Theoden's daughter Sioned, after seeing her in the Lady Galadriel's mirror in Lothlorien. Set during The Two Towers and The Return of the King and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas Greenleaf had never been in love with a woman before, let alone a mortal woman. Legolas had never had much interest in women but that had all changed. Ever since he had spoken to the lady Galadriel in Lothlorien, and looked into her mirror, he had not been able to get this mysterious woman out of his mind. The Lady Galadriel had told Legolas that this mysterious woman was his soul mate, and that she was a shield maiden of Rohan, and that she lived in the city of Edoras. Legolas had only caught a glimpse of her in the mirror but she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his elf eyes on, she was more beautiful than the Lady Arwen.

Legolas let out a loud sigh. "Is something the matter Legolas?" asked Aragorn, "You haven't seemed your usual self since we left Lothlorien."

"Aragorn, the closer we ride to Edoras the closer I come to meeting my soul mate," Legolas replied.

"What do you mean Legolas?" Aragorn asked his friend as he was confused as to what Legolas was talking about.

"Well Aragorn, when we were in Lothlorien the Lady Galadriel bade me look into her mirror. When I looked I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Lady Galadriel told me that this was my soul mate, and that she is a shield maiden of Rohan, and that she resides in the city of Edoras," replied Legolas "The thing is though Aragorn I have never felt this way about a woman, let alone a mortal one that I have yet to meet."

"Legolas my friend, you will soon meet your mysterious woman soon enough as we are only one days ride away from Edoras," Aragorn replied smiling at his elf friend.

"If you ask me Legolas Greenleaf" piped up Gimli "You would be much happier with an elf maiden, rather than a mortal one."

"Well we didn't ask for your opinion Gimli. I will be very happy and contented to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I will gladly give up my immortal life to spend just one lifetime with her. My mind is made up!" Legolas told Gimli with a serious tone in his voice.

"Legolas would you and Gimli stop arguing or we shall never make it to Edoras," said Gandalf in a stern voice.

Legolas urged his horse on and the four of them pressed on to Edoras. Legolas was in high spirits, he was looking forward to meeting the woman of his dreams. Legolas knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her and give up his immortality to be with her. Legolas just hoped that his father would understand.

Legolas already knew that marrying his mysterious woman would most likely that is father would most likely banish him from the kingdom of Mirkwood, but Legolas did not care if his father was to banish him. He would much rather spend the rest of his days happy and contented than spend them alone in Mirkwood, and he just hope that his father respected the decision that Legolas had made and that he should be happy for him. Legolas was never cut out to be king of Mirkwood like his father wanted; His younger twin brother Miruvorveldeir was better suited to the job but that his father would never allow Miruvorveldeir to become the king of Mirkwood.


	2. Chapter 2

King Théoden's daughter Sioned was a beauty to behold; she had a stunning figure, long brown hair and eyes. She was also an experienced swordswoman having spent most of her childhood having been trained in the art of sword fighting along with her brother Théodred, and her cousins Éomer, and Éowyn. Sioned had a love for horses, and was quite the experienced horsewoman. What Sioned enjoyed the most was spending her days out riding on her horse Ioan. Ever since Grima Wormtounge had somehow taken control of her father's mind Sioned had become more confident within herself. She was frequently getting on the wrong side of Wormtounge, and she was not afraid to let him know. She was very close to her brother Théodred and her cousin Éomer as she was a more of a tomboy, who preferred spending her time with her brother and cousin than spending it doing the more feminine pursuits that her father would have liked her to do, such as embroidery, which Sioned despised as it was tedious time consuming and boring. Sioned also had a special gift which enabled her to interpret people's dreams; the only person who didn't know about her special gift was Wormtounge, as no doubt he would use it to his advantage. Sioned had recently had a dream which involved an elf, a dwarf, a man and her father's old friend Gandalf. There was also a ring in the dream. It took Sioned a few days to figure out what the dream meant but when she did she knew that it meant the elf was going to ask her to marry him. Sioned was looking forward to meeting the strange elf that was going to ask her to marry him, as she knew that marring him would change her life all for the better.

Sioned looked out over Edoras from the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Her older brother Théodred had passed away during the night from the wounds which he had sustained as a result from an ambush. Only 2 days before her cousin Éomer had been banished by Grima Wormtongue, who was her father's chief advisor, whom no one could stand. He always had a habit of turning up at the most inconvenient times, as well as following Éowyn around like a lost puppy dog. Before Éomer was due to depart with the Rohirrim, he pulled his cousin aside and told her to keep an eye on Wormtongue, as Éomer had a feeling that Wormtongue wanted his sister. Sioned promised Éomer that she would keep an eye on Wormtongue and look after Éowyn for him. She decided to confide in Éomer about the dream she had in which she had met the man of her dreams, a elf dressed in green from head to toe, who travelled with a dwarf, a man and a wizard clad in white. Éomer was happy for Sioned, as he and Sioned were more like brother and sister, than cousins as they had grown up together.

Just then Éowyn came out of Meduseld in a bad mood "Something has got to be done about that Grima Wormtongue, he is following me about like a lost puppy dog, he never seems to leave me alone" she said in a exasperated voice.

"Fear not Éowyn, help is on the way and Grima Wormtongue will be banished from Rohan before the day is out" Sioned replied.

The two women looked out to the horizon and saw 3 men on horseback riding towards Edoras. Sioned saw that one of them was the elf from her dream. Her heart skipped a beat; Sioned just hoped that the strange yet handsome elf felt the same way about her that she felt about him.

As Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli arrived at the Golden Hall of Meduseld, they were greeted by Háma who said "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By the orders of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled to the others to surrender their weapons Aragon handed over his sword and knives. Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly. As Legolas handed over the knives he looked up and saw Sioned, and he knew that she was his soul mate as soon as their eyes met. Sioned literally went weak at the knees and started to fall, Legolas, who had the reflexes of a cat caught her in his arms. As Legolas helped Sioned back to her feet he gave her a warm smile.

Háma then gestured to Gandalf to give up his staff. As Gandalf glanced at his staff he said innocently "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma hesitated for a moment before he gestured them to follow him to the hall. "What is your name my lady?" asked Legolas as Gandalf was leaning on his arm.

"My name is Sioned, Daughter to King Théoden, and a shield maiden of Rohan. What is your name my lord?" Sioned asked.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the realm of Mirkwood, but you may call me Legolas, and if you agree may I call you Sioned?" he asked.

"Of course you may Legolas, and I was wondering if I might talk to u later on alone?" she asked him. Legolas didn't have time to reply to Sioned but was wondering that she wanted to talk about.

Gríma Wormtongue leant down and whispered to King Théoden "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

As Gandalf approached Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pulled back and surveyed the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men starts to follow their steps with hostility. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." said Gandalf.

Wormtongue whispered to Théoden "He's not welcome."

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" asked Théoden as he looks to Wormtongue for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege?" asked Wormtongue as he walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" yelled Gandalf as he raised his staff against Wormtongue 

"His staff!" cried Wormtongue as he started backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards "I told you to takehis staff!"

The hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engage them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. Gamling tries to go forward but Háma holds him back. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." said Gandalf .

Wormtongue tries to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli but caught him and pinned him to the floor "I would stay still, if I were you." he growled.

Gandalf gestured with his hand "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

"Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden said menacingly.

Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden is thrown back against his seat. Gandalf then pointed his staff towards Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound"

"No Father!" Sioned cried. As she started to run towards her father Legolas grabbed a hold of her pulling her back. Legolas held on to Sioned tightly. He did not want to see her get hurt.

Éowyn rushed in after she heard her cousins cry. Seeing her uncle threatened, she tries to go to him but is held back by Aragorn. "Wait," said Aragorn.

Suddenly Saruman's voice was heard. "If I go... Théoden dies."

Gandalf moved his staff sharply as Théoden flew back against the chair again "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Saruman spoke again "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!!" cried Gandalf

Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into forward in the chair. Sioned and Éowyn run to the king's side as he falls. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition return to his eyes the chair. Théoden lets out a moan and slumps back down in his chair.

Théoden looked closely at Sioned and Éowyn "I know your faces. Sioned... Sioned. Éowyn… Éowyn." Both women started to weep.

"Gandalf?" Théoden asks.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf replies as the hall is filled with light again, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king.

Théoden_ stands up and looks around him "Dark have been_ my dreams of late" He then looked down at his trembling hand.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf replied.

Háma ran up with his sword, and Théoden reached out for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In a corner, Wormtongue trembles and tries to escape but is pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Wormtongue who is then thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

Wormtongue grovelled "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

Théoden advanced towards Wormtongue, holding the sword firmly in his hand "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast! 

Wormtongue grovelled at Théoden's feet "Send me not from your side."

Théoden raised his sword to kill Wormtongue, but Aragorn holds him back "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Wormtongue scrambled to his feet and pushed his way through the crowd "Get out of my way"

"Hail, Théoden king!" yelled Háma.

The crowd knelt in homage before Théoden. Aragorn knelt also. Gríma rides out of Edoras. As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up and says "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


	3. Chapter 3

No one knew what to say to Théoden. They didn't know how to tell him that Théodred was dead. Sioned knew that she would have to tell her father that he had lost his son and heir. Sioned looked over to Legolas who gave her a warm smile, she took a deep breath and walked over to her father.

"Father there is something that you need to see," Sioned said as she took her father's arm in hers. She then looked over to Legolas and Gandalf, who nodded to hr and started to follow Sioned and Théoden as they made their way down to Théodred's grave outside the walls of Edoras.

Gimli looked puzzled as to why Legolas had followed Sioned and King Théoden; he looked to Aragorn for an explanation, but Aragorn just smiled at Gimli. Aragorn was happy for Legolas, King Théoden's daughter Sioned was a beauty to behold, and he thought that the two of them would be very happy together

As Théoden, Sioned, Legolas and Gandalf reached Théodred's grave, Théoden broke down "Not my son not my Théodred. Sioned my daughter please tell me what happened to Théodred?" Théoden asked as he sat down on the grass.

So Sioned told her father what had happened to Théodred , and how he has sustained serious wounds that were sustained in an ambush, and that she and Éowyn had tried to save Théodred , but the injuries that he had sustained were severe and that there was nothing that they could have done. Théoden understood that it was not Sioned or Éowyn's fault that had died, but Théoden did blame himself for it.

"Sioned, my dear I was wondering if I could speak to your father on his own?" Gandalf asked.

"Of course Gandalf" Sioned replied "Come Legolas it is time that you and I went for a walk, and had that talk."

So Sioned and Legolas departed and went on off on their walk around the city walls of Edoras. Legolas was still wondering what Sioned wanted to talk to him about. They had not been walking for long when Legolas decided that it was time for him to tell Sioned just exactly how he felt about her.

"Sioned" Legolas began as he took her hand in his "I don't know how best to explain the way I feel about you."

"What do you mean Legolas Greenleaf?" Sioned asked as she sat down on the grass.

Legolas sat down next to Sioned, took a deep breath and started to tell her how he felt "Well Sioned, a few months ago when I was in Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel, bade me to look into her mirror, so that I could see my soul mate, and that person was you Sioned. Ever since that day I have not been able to stop thinking about you, and when our eyes met I looked into them, and I knew it was love at first sight."

Sioned gave Legolas a warm smile, as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes. "I love you Sioned, with all my heart and soul, more than words describe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Legolas said to Sioned as he pulled her closer to him, but as he did so he noticed tears running down her cheeks. "Sioned is there something wrong, I haven't upset you have I?"

"Oh no Legolas, you haven't said anything wrong at all. In fact you have said all the right things," Sioned replied, as she wrapped her arms around Legolas. "I feel the same way about you, which you feel about me. I am in love with you Legolas Greenleaf and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Legolas could hardly believe his ears; he wondered just how Sioned had fallen in love with him. "Sioned?" Legolas asked "Just how did you in love with me."

"Well Legolas about six weeks ago I had a dream in which I met and fell in love with a elf who was dressed in green and who travelled with a man, a dwarf and a wizard clad in white. The elf was you Legolas Greenleaf, and the dreams I have are never wrong," Sioned replied.

Legolas smiled at her, and drew her close to him. Legolas put his hand on Sioned's cheek; he then leant forward and gave her a warm and tender kiss. Whilst they were kissing Sioned put her arms around Legolas's neck and returned the kiss. As their kiss ended Legolas lovingly wrapped his arms around her and gently lay them down on the grass.

"Amin mela lle Sioned," Legolas said to Sioned in Sindarin, as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

Sioned did not understand elvish so when Legolas said that to her, she had a puzzled look on her face. "Legolas what does that mean?" Sioned asked.

"It means I love you in Sindarin my love," Legolas replied as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I never want to lose you melamin; you are the love of my life".

"You never will lose me Legolas; we are going to spend the rest of our lives together," Sioned replied as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I am glad that I won't lose you Sioned, I will give up my immortal life, to spend one lifetime with you. Spending one life time with you would mean more to me than spend spending a thousand life times on my own," Legolas told Sioned as he clasped her hand. "I know this is premature, and that we haven't known each other that long, but I was wondering if you will do me the honour Sioned of becoming my wife."

Legolas then produced beautiful engagement ring, which the Lady Galadriel had given him as a gift for his bride. "Legolas, nothing will give me greater pleasure than becoming your wife," Sioned replied as Legolas slipped the ring onto her finger. They then entered into a long romantic kiss, which lasted for quite some time.

After the kiss ended Legolas looked at his beautiful bride to be and thought just how were they going to tell king Théoden that they were engaged to be married, as he had only just been told about Théodred 's death and he was not sure how Théoden would react to the news that his only daughter was getting married.

"Sioned my love, I was wondering when we will tell your father that we are engaged to be married, as I don't want to have him get upset or angry at you?" Legolas asked.

Sioned thought about when would be the best time to tell her father that she and Legolas were engaged, after a few moments Sioned knew exactly when the best time to tell her father would be. And that was usually after he had consumed a fair amount of alcohol.

"The best time to tell my father that we are getting married, will be after dinner tonight, as he will have had a few drinks, and he is usually in a happier mood when he is drunk, than sober," Sioned told Legolas "My father will be happy for us as he knows that I want to be with someone I love rather than someone who has been forced upon me".

"I just hope that my father will be as understanding as yours, when the time comes to tell him, but I hope we will be married by the time we do tell him. You see Sioned my father has never really been happy with the decisions that I have made in my life as I always seem to disappoint him no matter what I do. My younger twin brother Miruvorveldeir is my father's favourite, and can do no wrong in his eyes," Legolas told her as he let out a loud sigh.

Sioned was starting to get anxious as she did not want to lose Legolas. "Legolas?" Sioned asked with a slightly worried tone in her voice "What would you do if your father found out that you were married to me as I don't think I could stand it if your father took you away from me."

"Do not fear my love; my father will not take me away from you. He will just have to accept that you are my wife or he shall loose his eldest son. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you her in Rohan. I will never leave your side Sioned; we will be together forever no matter what," Legolas told her in a way which put Sioned's mind at ease.

Sioned ran her fingers through Legolas's long blonde hair, as she snuggled up to him. They both then fell asleep on the grass in each other's arms, happy and contented. They had slept for quite a few hours, not realizing that Aragorn had been searching for them, under King Théoden's instructions. Sioned and Legolas only realized that they were being looked for when they were awoken by Aragorn calling out their names.


	4. Chapter 4

Théoden watched as his daughter, and Legolas left to go on their walk whilst he and Gandalf remained alone at Théodred's grave. Although Théoden was grieving for his son, he was intrigued by the mysterious elf Legolas who had left with his daughter. He knew that it was time for Sioned to get married and settle down and have children, and the two of them seemed to have a special bond even though that they had only recently met. Théoden thought that Legolas seemed like the ideal husband for his daughter, even though Théoden knew nothing about him, so Théoden decided that later on he would ask Gandalf about Legolas's background and what he was like and if Gandalf thought that Legolas was a suitable prospective husband for his daughter.

Théoden and Gandalf talked about Théodred and Gandalf reassured Théoden that his son's death was not his fault. After they had talked for quite some time they decided to return to the Golden Hall. Théoden had been doing a lot of thinking on the way back and when he sat down on his throne Théoden decided that it was time to ask Gandalf about Legolas.

"Gandalf my old friend I was wondering what you could tell me about the elf Legolas?" Théoden asked.

Gandalf wondered why Théoden wanted to know about Legolas, but he assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Legolas and Sioned had gone off for a walk together. "Well Théoden, Legolas is a Sindarin Elf of the Silvan realm of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil; he has superior sight and hearing, lightness of foot, and is unrivaled in archery, as well as being skilled in close combat with two wield twin long knives, which he uses with lightning fast precision during close combat. Legolas also has a love for horses and is a very experienced rider and excellent horseman." said Gandalf.

Whilst Gandalf explained all of this to Théoden realized that Legolas would be the perfect husband for his daughter, as they both seemed very much alike in so many ways. He was everything that Théoden wanted in his husband for his daughter. "He sounds like a true gentleman and a great warrior Gandalf," Théoden said to Gandalf.

"That he is Théoden, but why is it that you are asking me about Legolas is there something that troubles you about him?" Gandalf asked.

"On the contrary Gandalf I believe that Legolas would make an excellent husband for my Sioned as they appear to have a special bond between them," Théoden replied.

"Undeniably they do share a special bond Théoden for Legolas has said to me and Aragorn that your daughter is his soul mate, and that he would give up the immortal life that he leads to spend just one lifetime with her. And you do not need to ask as I am of the same opinion with you that Legolas would make a fine husband for your daughter." Gandalf said to Théoden with a smile on his face.

"Gandalf just how does Legolas know that my daughter is his soul mate as they have only just met I believe and why are you smiling. Is it because I approve of Legolas or is it for some other reason that you have decided to smile?" Théoden asked.

"It is because I approve my friend but it is also for other reasons which I will allow Legolas and your daughter tell you as I do not think it appropriate of me to tell you how they feel about each other." Gandalf replied.

"You mean to say that my daughter has fallen in love with Legolas, and that Legolas has fallen in love with my daughter after only a day of them knowing each other!" Théoden exclaimed.

"I believe that this is so Théoden, but do not ask me how or why this has happened, as I cannot tell you how, only they can but I beseech you to embrace their union and not to fight it or I fear you will lose her." Gandalf told Théoden austerely.

Théoden laughed "Do not be so apprehensive Gandalf I won't fight their union I would rather see her happy than lose my daughter. I have already lost Théodred I couldn't tolerate it if I lost Sioned as well." Théoden replied.

"Well someone had better go and locate them so that you may all talk about what is going to come to pass between them and that you give them your blessing," said Gandalf.

Théoden just smiled at Gandalf, as he knew that deep down he was delighted that his daughter was marrying someone who not only did he think highly of but it was someone that Sioned wanted to be with and not someone that would be forced upon her, whom she did not have any feelings for.

Just then Aragorn walked in from outside where he had been talking to Gimli and was taken aback as King Théoden was in such a good mood; he was sitting on his throne smiling, talking to Gandalf. Gandalf motioned for Aragorn to come towards them and sit down. Aragorn wondered what was going on and was wondering why Théoden was in such a good mood. He knew that it had not been long since Théoden had been told of Théodred's death and to see him in a good mood was quite unusual.

"Aragorn do you by chance know where my daughter and Legolas are at all as Gandalf and I want to talk to them about a few things regarding their union?" Théoden asked Aragorn who appeared to have a puzzled look upon his face.

Aragorn wondered why Théoden wanted to have a word to Legolas, about "I am sorry my lord but I have no idea where they are, but if you like I could go and find them for you," Aragorn replied.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion to me Aragorn. But be quick about it there is no much time to lose," Théoden said to Aragorn as he got up from his chair. Aragorn looked at Gandalf who just nodded his head at Aragon, who then departed to find Legolas and Sioned.

Aragorn was wondering where Legolas and Sioned had got to, as they had been gone for a long time. He had not seen them since Sioned had taken her father down to Théodred's grave to tell Théoden that his son was dead. Théoden had said that he wanted to give Legolas and Sioned his blessing but Aragorn was at a complete loss as to how on earth that Théoden knew that Legolas was in love with Sioned. Aragorn knew that only he and Gandalf knew about how Legolas felt towards Théoden's daughter, and then it suddenly dawned on him that Gandalf must have either prepared Théoden for the news, or Théoden himself had asked Gandalf about Legolas and his daughter as when Théoden asked Aragorn to find Legolas and Sioned he was in an extremely good mood.

Aragorn had been searching for well over an hour, and so far he had no luck finding them, he had already checked the stables as that is where Sioned more often than not spent most of her time looking after her horse Ioan and now her brothers horse Brego, but they were nowhere to be found in the stables as were empty except for the horses and a few stable boys. When Aragorn had finished searching the stables he noticed Háma, and asked him if he had seen Sioned and Legolas around at all. Háma unfortunately told Aragorn that he had not seen them but his son Haleth had seen them go for a walk around the city, when he was playing on the city walls. Aragorn thanked Háma, and set off once again to find Legolas and Sioned. He had not been searching long when in the distance he spotted them fast asleep on the grass, in each other's arms.

"Legolas! Sioned! Where are you," Aragorn called out, as he approached them.

Legolas was the first to wake, because of his superb hearing. They had been blissfully asleep for quite some time, not knowing that Théoden and Gandalf had been talking about them. Legolas awoke and saw that Sioned was still asleep, so he gently woke her up. When Sioned was awake Legolas gave her a warm and tender kiss. Just as they finished their kiss, Aragon came up to them.

"So there you two are!" exclaimed Aragorn "It's about time I found you. I have been searching for you all over Edoras under your fathers instructions."

"Aragorn why did my father send you to look for us?" asked Sioned as she sat up on the grass.

"He said he wanted to discuss your union with him. So I can only assume that your father is going to give you his blessing," Aragorn replied.

"But how does Théoden know that Sioned and I are engaged, unless Gandalf has said something to him?" asked Legolas as he sat up.

"You're engaged?" Aragorn asked with a surprised look on his face. He knew how Legolas felt about Sioned but he didn't know that Legolas had planned to ask her to marry him that day.

"Yes we are engaged to be married my friend. I have found the woman of my dreams, and I am the happiest elf alive," said Legolas.

"Then you have my congratulations. Now back to your original question, I believe that is what has happened, but fear not Legolas he seemed to be very happy about it so there is no need to worry. Now we really should be getting back as I don't think that your father wants to be kept waiting," Aragorn replied.

Legolas got up off the grass and brushed himself off. He then extended out his hand and help Sioned up. She then brushed herself off, and made herself look a bit more presentable for her father. Legolas then gave Sioned a quick kiss on the lips he then took her hand in his and they then headed off in the direction of Meduseld. Whilst they were on the way bay back Aragorn and Legolas told Sioned what had happened to them so far on the journey with the fellowship. It took them about 45 minutes to reach Meduseld. When they arrived at The Golden Hall Legolas and Sioned and Legolas looked at each other they both took a deep breath and headed inside to speak to King Théoden.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas and Sioned made their way into Meduseld, whilst Aragorn remained outside. Both of them were feeling particularly nervous about seeing King Théoden. Sioned was nervous because she was worried about what her father was going to say to her and Legolas and if he was going to approve of him. Legolas was hoping that Théoden would accept him as the man his only daughter was in love with. As they approached Théoden, they could both see that he was smiling.

"Sioned, would you and Legolas come and sit down, as I believe that we have some things to discuss," Théoden said to them as he beckoned them to sit down.  
Sioned and Legolas went and sat down on a bench near to where Théoden sat on his throne. They both looked at each other, and they could tell that when they looked at each other how nervous they were.

"What is it you want to discuss father?" Sioned asked with a slight nervous tone in her voice. She then took Legolas's hand in hers, and held on to it tightly.

"Well daughter it has come to my attention that you and Legolas are close is that right?" Théoden asked.

"That is correct my lord" Legolas replied, "I am deeply in love with your daughter even though we have only known each other from today. You see, when I was in Lothlorien with the fellowship, the Lady Galadriel bade me look in to her mirror."

"And may I ask what you saw in the mirror Legolas," said Théoden, as Legolas's story began to intrigue him.

"You may my lord. When I looked into the mirror, I saw your daughter. Even though I did not know who she was at the time, I knew she was my soul mate. When I saw her in person for the first time earlier today it was love at first sight," Legolas replied.

Théoden thought for a moment, as he absorbed in what Legolas had told him. "Is there anything else that the two of you would like to tell me?" Théoden asked looking at his daughter in particular.

"Well there are a few things father" Sioned replied as she took a deep breath "About 6 weeks ago I had a dream in which I saw the man or rather the elf of my dreams clad in green. When I met Legolas for the first time and I looked into his eyes, I knew that he was the elf from my dream. Father I am in love with Legolas and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Théoden smiled at them. "You have my blessing Sioned, as I can see how happy you have become since meeting Legolas. Moreover, from what Gandalf has said about you Legolas I could not wish for a better husband for my daughter," Théoden said to the happy couple.

Sioned then got up from the bench, went over, and gave her father a hug. "Thank you father this means so much to me," she told Théoden.

Théoden then took hold of Sioned's left hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "That is a beautiful ring daughter; may I ask where you obtained it as I have never seen it before?" Théoden asked looking at both his daughter and Legolas.

"It is my engagement ring father. Legolas presented it to me this afternoon when he asked me to marry him. He had been given the ring as a gift from the Lady Galadriel, for his bride to be father," Sioned explained.

Théoden smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was not angry that Legolas had already proposed to his daughter, without asking him first. "Tonight we shall have a feast to mourn the death of Théodred and to celebrate your engagement daughter. I hope that after dinner you will sing for me Sioned as I have missed hearing your angelic voice," Théoden said to his daughter.

"Of course I shall sing for you father, as nothing will give me greater pleasure than to see you smile one again" Sioned replied. "Now if you will excuse us father Legolas and I have some things to do, and I have a feeling that when Éowyn finds out about Legolas and I that she will be very angry and come to you making demands."

"Of course daughter, and please wear something nice tonight. Black is so drab and dreary. And don't worry about your cousin I will have a talk to her," Théoden told his daughter.

Sioned smiled at her father and then looked over to Legolas. Legolas then got up, walked over to Sioned, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he then put his arm around her waist, and they left the golden hall in the direction of her bedroom. They had just reached Sioned's bedroom door when they came across Éowyn who looked very cross. Sioned had a feeling that Éowyn would be the only one that would not be happy about her and Legolas as Éowyn had always hoped that Sioned would marry her brother Éomer.

"Sioned, what on earth are you thinking. You do know that you are meant to be marrying Éomer!" Éowyn exclaimed in a loud voice.

Sioned knew that she did not want to get in an argument with her, but she knew that Éowyn would have to realise that she and Éomer would not be getting married. Éowyn's father had wanted this to happen but as she and Éomer were more like brother and sister than they were cousins and that, her father, Éomer and she had made the decision.

"Éowyn I do not want to get into an argument with you but you need to face the facts. You and Éomer are more like a brother and sister than you are cousins. Father explained to me that Éomer and I were betrothed a long time ago, as that is what your father wanted before he died. Father knew that Éomer and I were more like brother and sister than cousins whilst we were growing up, and that for us to get married in that situation would be out of the question. I love Legolas Éowyn and nothing you say or do can change the fact that Legolas and I are getting married," Sioned explained to Éowyn in a calm voice.

"Uncle will have something to say about this you mark my word," Éowyn replied angrily.

"She isn't listening is she," Legolas whispered in Sioned's ear.

Sioned nodded her head in agreement. "You can talk to father all you like about this, but he will not change his mind. He has given Legolas and me his blessing and there is nothing you can do about it," Sioned told Éowyn who left in a huff, and went off in the direction of where her uncle was.

Sioned then turned to Legolas and said "I am sorry Legolas I wish you don't think ill of me after my cousin's little outburst. I should have warned you of the fact that Éowyn would not approve of our engagement as no one has told her about the decision that Éomer and I made regarding what their father had wanted."

"Melamin I do not think ill of you at all. I can understand why you and Éomer decided not do what his late father wished. It would have been hard for to marry Éomer as you had grown up with and loved like a brother," Legolas said to her in a kind understanding voice. Legolas then kissed Sioned gently on the lips. As the kiss, finished Sioned wrapped her arms round him and have him a big hug.

Sioned then opened her bedroom door and showed Legolas inside. Legolas went and sat down on her bed. Sioned went and brought out several dresses and she asked Legolas to help her choose one. After much debating, they decided that a stunning flowing red gown was the right one to show off Sioned's natural beauty. Sioned then sat down next to Legolas and they discussed what song she was going to sing for her father. Sioned sang for Legolas a song that Théodred had written. When Sioned had finished singing it, Legolas had the idea where they would sing it together as a duet. It did not take long for them to decide who was going to sing what parts of the song. After they practiced it, a few times they were confident of singing it after the feast. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called out Sioned.

In came Aragorn. "Legolas, Sioned, I have been asked by your father to inform you that the feast is going to be ready in one hour so you had better get ready," he told them.

"Thank you Aragorn" Sioned replied. "Legolas my love can you please allow me to let changed into my gown."

"Of course melamin. I shall be back soon to escort you to the feast. I shall go and freshen up," Legolas told her. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and departed with Aragorn.

It did not take long for Sioned to get ready. She then put her hair up in an intricate yet beautiful style. She then put on the necklace that had belonged to her mother. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sioned melamin, are you ready?" Legolas called through the door.

"I am ready Legolas," Sioned replied as she got up from her chair and opened the door for Legolas. When Legolas saw her he just could not believe how beautiful she looked.

"You look beautiful darling," Legolas told Sioned who promptly blushed. He then held out his arm for Sioned to take hold of so he could escort her to the feast.

They entered the golden hall and sat down at the table. Sioned sat to the left of her father and Legolas sat next to her. It was not long until everyone sat down at the table. The table was laden with an array of foods and it looked too good to eat. When everyone was quiet, King Théoden stood up and made a short speech.

"Tonight we are gathered here to mourn the death of my son Théodred, as well as to celebrate the engagement of my daughter Sioned to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Théoden said. When Théoden mentioned Legolas and Sioned's engagement there were a few gasps of surprise amongst the people sat at the table. "I know that this will be a surprise to many of you but I hope you will give them your congratulations."

Gandalf then stood up, raised his glass, and gave a toast "To Legolas and Sioned may you have a long and happy life together. Here is to Legolas and Sioned."

Everyone else apart for Legolas and Sioned stood up and gave a toast of congratulations. "To Legolas and Sioned."

The feast went on for quite a few hours and everyone was busy talking and eating. Legolas was telling Théoden and Sioned all about the kingdom of Mirkwood. Gimli and Aragorn were entertaining people with stories of their journey with the fellowship. After everyone had finished eating, Théoden told his daughter that it was time for her to sing for everyone.

Sioned looked over at Legolas who nodded his head. She then got up from the table and walked away from the table, she then turned around back to face everyone and she began to sing "How can the small flowers grow, If the wild winds blow, and the cold snow is all around?"

"Where will the frail birds fly, if their homes on high have been torn down to the ground?" Legolas sang as he got up and stood next to Sioned. He then took her hand in hers as he continued to sing" Lift the wings, that carry me away from here and, Fill the sail, which breaks the line to home"

"But when I'm miles and miles apart from you, I'm beside you, when I think of you, a Stóirín, a Grá." Sioned continued to sing, as she looked into Legolas's eyes "How can a tree stand tall, if the rain won't fall, to wash its branches down?"

"How can a heart survive, Can it stay alive, If its love's denied for long? Lift the wings, which carry me away from here and Fill the sail, which breaks the line to home" Legolas sang.

"But when I'm miles and miles apart from you, I'm beside you, when I think of you, a Stóirín" Sioned sang.

They then sang the last few lines together, "And I'm with you as I dream of you, a Stóirín, and a song will bring you near to me, a Stóirín, a Grá." When they finished their duet, Legolas and Sioned shared a warm a tender kiss, whilst they got an enthusiastic round of applause.

As they sat, back down Sioned looked over at her father "Daughter that was a lovely beautiful song, can you tell me who wrote it?" Théoden asked.

Sioned took a deep breath "Théodred wrote that song father and it was Legolas's idea to do the song as a duet."

"Well I enjoyed the song immensely daughter, and Legolas you have a wonderful voice," Théoden told them. Sioned looked over at Legolas who was blushing.

Sioned started to yawn, "If you will excuse me father I am feeling tired, so if you don't mind I am going to go to bed."

"That is fine daughter. Legolas can you please escort Sioned to bed?" Théoden asked Legolas.

"Yes my lord and I will also be retiring as I have had no sleep for three days," Legolas said.

Legolas got up from the table and held out his hand. Sioned took hold of Legolas's hand and they left together to go to bed. As they walked, back to Sioned's room Legolas knew that he wanted to spend the night with Sioned holding her in his arms. As they got to Sioned's bedroom door, and Sioned went in she motioned for him to follow her. After he came in after her, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed beside her. Sioned leant over and gave Legolas a warm and tender kiss. As the kiss, ended Sioned told Legolas that she wanted to spend the night with him. When Legolas heard this, he could hardly believe his ears. Legolas agreed to spend the night with his bride to be. He then laid her gently down on the bed and held her in his strong arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas and Sioned just laid, in each other's arms for a while, neither of them spoke. They both wanted each other, but neither of them made a move because each one was waiting for the other to take control. Sioned had laid her head on Legolas's chest and was listening to his strong heartbeat. Legolas had managed to undo the intricate hairstyle, which Sioned had done earlier, and he was now running his fingers through her long brown hair. Legolas then leant over and gave Sioned a long romantic kiss. As their kiss, ended Legolas pulled her close to him and held her tightly in her arms.

"I love you Legolas with all my heart and soul," Sioned told Legolas as she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. "You have made me the happiest girl alive today. Words cannot begin to describe how long I have waited to hold you in my arms."

"Melamin, you mean the world to me, I never want to be parted from you, but I know that until the one ring is destroyed that there will be times when you and I are apart. That is why I do not want to wait until we are married my love, I want to be able to show you how I feel about you right now. I don't think that I could wait until our wedding night," Legolas replied as he started to undo the lacing at the back of Sioned's dress.

"Legolas my love, what did you mean when you said that you don't want to wait till we are married?" Sioned asked.

Legolas did not reply for he continued to unlace her dress. Whilst Legolas was doing this Sioned, thought about what he had just said. She then realized what Legolas had meant. She started to undo his tunic. As she was, doing this Legolas was sweetly at her. Legolas had finished unlacing her dress and waited until she had finished unbuttoning and had removed his tunic. After she had removed, his tunic Legolas gently removed her gown, placing it on the floor beside her bed, so that she was now only wearing her chemise and undergarments. After Legolas had done this he gently pulled her up into a sitting position, he took then took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Whilst they were kissing, Sioned started to unbutton Legolas's shirt. As the kiss, ended Sioned removed Legolas's shirt, and placed it on the floor beside the bed laying it on top of her gown. She looked down and gazed in wonder at the slender yet muscular body that Legolas had. Legolas then slowly lifted up Sioned's chemise, after he had removed it he lay her gently down on to her bed, placing her head gently on her pillow. Legolas then started to kiss her all over the top half of her naked body. He started with her lips; he then kissed her neck, before gently kissing her breasts, whilst he held them gently in his hands. He then made his way down to her stomach continuing to kiss gently all the while.

He then lay down gently on top of her, and started to kiss her warm and tenderly. Whilst Legolas was kissing, her Sioned wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck and started to undo the braids in Legolas's long blonde hair. As Legolas's hair tumbled down out of the braids that usually adorned his hair Sioned started to pull at Legolas's pants. She did this hoping to give him a hint as to what she wanted. It was not long before Legolas took the hint and broke their kiss. He gently removed her undergarments as well as her shoes. As Sioned lay naked, on her bed Legolas got up and removed his pants and boots, whilst he was doing this he stared in amazement as to just how beautiful her naked body was. She had the figure of an elven beauty; he had never seen a mortal woman with this stunning figure before so he imagined that she had some elvish blood in her.

Legolas then lay back down on the bed beside Sioned. He pulled her naked body close to him. As their naked bodies touched for the first time, Sioned could feel a shiver down her spine. Legolas leaned over and gently kissed her whilst he caressed her body with his strong hands. It was not long before Legolas could tell that Sioned was ready for him. He gently parted her legs, before he climbed on top of her and gently slid himself inside her. Legolas did not want to rush this, as he wanted tonight to be something that they would remember forever. Legolas made love to Sioned gently and slowly. Legolas could feel Sioned becoming more aroused, and when he felt that it was the right time, he released himself inside her, as they consummated the bond that they shared. Legolas rolled on to his side and drew the covers over them to keep them warm. Sioned then snuggled up to Legolas wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you enjoy that melamin?" Legolas asked Sioned as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I did my love. It will be a night that I shall never forget. You have shown me the love which you feel for me in ways that I could never imagine," she replied.

"I am glad melamin. You look tired, would u like to get some sleep?" Legolas asked as Sioned let out a loud yawn.

"Yes I would my love, I hope you don't mind," Sioned replied.

"No melamin. Quel kaima my princess, I will not leave your side, I will stay right here beside you for I cannot bear to be parted from you," Legolas replied as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight my Prince Legolas, I hope that you will sleep well here beside me," Sioned replied as she closed her eyes.

Legolas knew that he would sleep well that night with Sioned in his arms. It was not long before both of them were fast asleep in each other's arms. They slept soundly that night in each other's arms. They did not stir until the next morning when they were awoken by a ray of warm light shining through the bedroom window.


	7. Chapter 7

The warm sun shone a ray of light through Sioned's bedroom window. She and Legolas had not moved from where they had fallen asleep the night before. Both of them slept soundly until the sunlight fell upon Legolas's face. Legolas slowly started to wake from his peaceful slumber with his beloved Sioned. When Legolas was fully awake he gazed down at the sleeping Sioned, he still could not believe what had happened between them the night before. He leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead, as he did this Sioned started to stir. When she was fully awake, Legolas put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up so that he could give her a warm and tender kiss.

"Good morning melamin, did you sleep well?"Legolas asked her as their kiss ended.

"I did my lord. I trust that you had a good night's sleep?" Sioned asked Legolas as she brushed some of his hair off his face.

"I am glad you slept well melamin, and I had the best night's sleep that I have had for a long time," Legolas replied as he sat up and stretched.

Legolas then got up out of bed and pulled on his shirt. He then handed Sioned her chemise and helped her to put it on. He then extended out his hand and helped her out of the bed. As soon as she was standing up, he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. As the kiss finished Sioned pulled herself away from Legolas's grasp and let out a loud sigh as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Melamin is something wrong, I haven't upset you have I?" Legolas asked her as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"No Legolas you haven't upset me it's just that after last night, and what happened between us, I don't think that I could bear for us to be apart," Sioned replied , as she lay her head on Legolas's shoulder.

"As soon as the one ring is destroyed you and I shall never be apart I promise you melamin. You do not regret what happened last night then?" Legolas asked her.

"Legolas I do not regret what happened last night between us, you have shown me a love that is unlike no other and I know that you will love me for the rest of my days," Sioned said to Legolas.

"Melamin you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I will be leading a mortal life with you melamin; I would rather spend one lifetime with you than spend a thousand on my own without you by my side. You are my soul mate and the love of my life Sioned, and I will treasure the day when we become husband and wife," Legolas told Sioned as he then lifted up her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Just as their kiss ended, her tummy let out a loud hungry rumble. "My goodness I am starving Legolas, shall we get dressed and go to eat breakfast?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea; do you need any help getting dressed?" Legolas asked with a cheeky grin.

"You can lace up my dress when I have put it on if you like as long as you will braid my hair for me, as a female elven warrior would wear it," Sioned replied as she got up and pulled on her undergarments.

"Of course melamin," Legolas replied as he got up from the bed and pulled on the rest of his clothes, as well as braiding his hair to how it was the night before.

Whilst Legolas was, doing this Sioned went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress that had a plaid skirt, white sleeves and a black bodice. Legolas had just finished re-braiding his hair into the warrior braids that usually adorned his hair. At the same Sioned had just finished putting her dress on. Legolas then came over and laced up the back of it for her, so that it would show of her figure. Sioned then sat down on the chair in front of her table and Legolas started to braid her hair as a female elven warrior had it. The style was similar to how Legolas's hair was except that instead of there being three braids there was only one long one. Sioned was not used to having anyone else do her hair, but she did not mind Legolas doing it for her. When he had finished he pulled her closed to him and she showed him her thanks by kissing him warm and tenderly.

They made their way to the Golden Hall to join the others for breakfast. As they go there they could see two young children sitting at the table eating breakfast, whilst Éowyn's care. Both Legolas and Sioned were wondering why the children were there and what was going on. They made their way over to the table, sat down opposite the two children, and helped themselves to the porridge that was on the table. Neither of them spoke whilst they ate as they ate so that they could listen to the discussion Théoden, Gandalf and Aragorn were having.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Éowyn said as she watched over the children.

"Where's momma?" the young girl asked before Éowyn quietened her down.

Gandalf then spoke "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight,"

Aragorn then spoke up "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. However, I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war" Théoden replied.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not?" Aragorn said to Théoden

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden replied looking straight at Aragorn.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked Théoden.

Sioned and Legolas did not have time to hear her father's decision, for they had gone outside to get some fresh air. As they stood outside the Golden Hall Legolas took Sioned's hands in his. He was about to ask Sioned what she thought her father's decision was going to be, when Hama came out from the golden hall to address the citizens of Edoras gathered below.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need," Hama announced in a loud voice.

Just then Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli came out of the golden hall, they were making their way to the stables, Sioned and Legolas decided to follow them still holding hands.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked along.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied as they reached the stable door.

"There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold." Gandalf said to Aragorn as they made their way inside the stable. Legolas, Sioned and Gimli stopped halfway down the stable whilst Aragorn walked with Gandalf to Shadowfax's stall.

"They will hold," Aragorn assured Gandalf.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have I walked this earth and now, I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf told them as he mounted Shadowfax.

"Go," Aragorn said to Gandalf as he held the stall door open.

As Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a gallop, Legolas pulled Sioned close to him, and held her tightly so that she would not get run down by Shadowfax, as he and Gandalf exited the stable.

As the four of them left the stables to return to The Golden Hall, Gimli was confused as by what Gandalf had said. "Sioned what did Gandalf mean that he hoped that his search would not be in vain?" he asked Sioned.

"I think Gimli that Gandalf is going to go and search for Éomer and the Rohirrim, because if there is going to be a battle at Helm's Deep then we are going to need them that is for certain," Sioned told him as they made their way back to The Golden Hall.

Just as Sioned and Legolas were about to go inside so that Sioned could pack some things, Aragorn pulled Legolas aside saying that he wanted to talk to him. Legolas told Sioned that he would be with her shortly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he watched her go inside.

As soon as Sioned had gone inside Aragorn spoke to Legolas with a tone in his voice that was not at all friendly, "So where were you last night Legolas Greenleaf, as you never came to bed last night. So where did you go?"

"If you really want to know Aragorn I spent the night with Sioned, not that it is any of your business Aragorn. Sioned asked me to spend the night with her and I agreed. I thought that you would have known better than to stick your nose into my business, you are not my keeper. I am engaged to Sioned and I can spent the night with her whether you like it or not," Legolas replied quite angrily, as he tried not to raise his voice. Legolas then went off to go and find Sioned and give her a hand.

"I don't think you should have said that to him Aragorn. Can't you see that he loves the girl and doesn't want to be apart from her," Gimli told Aragorn, who did not reply, instead he remained silent.

Sioned was busy deciding what she was going to take with her to Helms Deep, as she knew that they had to Travel light. So far she had decided to take 2 spare dresses, a change of undergarments, her sword, and her journal. She had already folded them and laid them out on her bed, she was still wondering what else to take, when Legolas came in looking very cross.

"What is wrong my love is something the matter?" Sioned asked him as she walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Aragorn is the matter melamin. The reason that he wanted to talk to me was so that he could find out where I was last night. I told him that I had spent the night with you, and that he shouldn't be poking his nose into my private business," Legolas told Sioned as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I have a feeling that Gimli will try and talk some sense into Aragorn, my love," Sioned replied, as they then entered into a long tender kiss. They kiss lasted for quite some time, until there was a knock on the bedroom door. They looked up and saw Théoden standing there.

"There you are my daughter I have been looking for you everywhere. I have just come to inform you that we shall be leaving for Helms Deep in two hours," Théoden told them, wondering just what they had been up to.

"Thank you for letting us know father, and I thought that I would let you know that I shall be riding Ioan, rather than walking if that is fine with you?" Sioned asked her father.

"That is fine daughter; I trust that you have nearly finished packing?" Théoden asked Sioned, before he turned to Legolas "I was wondering if you know where Gandalf is Legolas as I wanted to have a word with him."

"No my lord I am afraid that I have no Idea as to where Gandalf is. But I can assure you that Sioned has nearly finished her packing," Legolas replied.

Théoden then departed leaving the two of them to finish Sioned's packing. All that was left to take was some blankets and her cloak. After they had put everything into her saddlebags, Sioned decided to ask Legolas why he did not tell her father where Gandalf was. Legolas told her that he thought that it would be better for him not to know in case Gandalf had not been able to locate Éomer and the Rohirrim. Sioned thought that that was the best thing to do so as her father's hopes where not raised. Legolas then picked up Sioned's saddlebags, Whilst Sioned put her cloak on, and they then made their way down to the stables to prepare Ioan and Arod for the journey.

Whilst they were in the stables tacking up Ioan and Arod, Legolas noticed that Sioned put a ladies side saddle on Ioan. This surprised Legolas that his fiancé chose to ride side saddle, instead of astride as that was how most women of Rohan usually rode. He was also proud of her because he knew that she was a free spirit and was not like most of the women of Rohan. Legolas knew that in his culture that most elven maidens chose to ride side saddle and that only a few like the lady Arwen rode astride. After they had tacked up both horses, Legolas then fitted Sioned's saddle bags behind her saddle. They then led their horses outside to the bottom of the steps that led up to the Golden Hall to wait for Théoden to arrive so that they could leave for Helms Deep.

They did not have to wait for long when Théoden came down and mounted his horse Snowmane. Legolas then helped Sioned to mount Ioan before he mounted Arod, then they all set off on the four day journey to Helms Deep. 


	8. Chapter 8

The journey to Helms Deep was going to be long and hard as well as slow as many of the villagers were getting on in age. As they rode along Legolas could tell that Sioned was a remarkable horsewoman and knew that she was quite capable of handling her very spirited horse. Sioned rode side by side, with Legolas telling her all about his family and his home in Mirkwood, whilst Sioned told him about what her life was like in Edoras. Legolas told Sioned that he would like to one day take her to the realm of Mirkwood to visit his family. Sioned said that she would like that very much as long as they only went when they had children so as his father would have no choice but accept her.

It was late afternoon when it was announced, that they would be travelling no further that day and that they would be setting up camp for the night. Legolas then dismounted from Arod and secured him, before holding onto Ioan so that Sioned could dismount. As soon as Sioned reached the ground, Legolas pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. As their kiss ended, they then set about making their camp. Legolas went about untacking Arod and Ioan before he made them a shelter to keep out the cold and wind, whilst Sioned went about making them a fire as well as cooking them something to hot to eat.

"There you are daughter, I was wondering where you are going to sleep tonight?" Théoden asked his daughter, as Legolas emerged from the shelter that he had made for them.

"Legolas has made a shelter for us to sleep in together father, so I shall be sleeping with him as Éowyn and I are still not speaking to one another after our disagreement yesterday," Sioned replied, as Legolas came and sat down next to her by the fire.

"I think that is a wise decision daughter, I am sure you and Éowyn will make things up in time," Théoden told his daughter before turning to Legolas "I trust that you will look after my daughter, and keep her safe Legolas."

"You have my word my lord no harm shall come to your daughter when she is by my side you have my word," Legolas replied as he protectively put his arm around Sioned.

"I know that you will look after my daughter Legolas, as I can see that you truly do care about and love her there is no denying that. When you and Sioned sang that duet last night, I was so happy for you, as I could truly see the love which you share," Théoden told them. "I shall bid you goodnight daughter, I hope you and Legolas sleep well."

"We shall father," Sioned replied as she got up to give him a goodnight kiss.

Her father then departed back to his tent so that he could rest and have some dinner. The stew that Sioned had made them for their supper was just about ready for them to eat when Aragorn came over to them and sat down on the other side of Sioned.

"Would you like to join us for supper my lord?" Sioned asked Aragorn as she started to dish up the stew.

"I would love to Sioned" Aragorn replied to Sioned, before he turned to Legolas "I would like to apologise for what I said earlier today, you were right. You were right Legolas it was none of my business as to you where you spent the night last night, it's just that I don't want you to get in trouble with Théoden."

"Aragorn there is no need to worry Théoden is allowing Sioned and I to sleep together as she and Éowyn still haven't spoken to each other since Éowyn had a go at her because she is marrying me," Legolas told his friend.

"Why don't we start to eat before this food goes cold as I wouldn't want it go to waste?" Sioned said to Aragorn and Legolas as she handed them their bowls of hot stew.

After they had finished eating Aragorn spoke, "You are an excellent cook my lady, you are very lucky Legolas. You have a woman who loves you unconditionally and if I was not already betrothed, then I would want you for my wife my lady."

Legolas and Sioned both started to laugh, "My lord Aragorn you are funny," Sioned replied through bursts of laughter.

"I think I had better bid the two of you goodnight so that you two can calm down. We shall be up early, so we can continue our journey. If you are not awake then I will be coming to wake you," Aragorn told them before he departed to go to sleep.

Sioned went and put the fire out whilst Legolas packed away their utensils before they climbed into their shelter. Legolas had managed to make it quite comfortable with what they had brought with them. They soon settled down, and Legolas pulled their blankets over them, so that they would not get cold. Sioned snuggled up to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him. It was not long before their urges took control of them and they were making gentle yet passionate love.

When they had finished, Legolas leaned over and whispered in Sioned's ear, "I bet you enjoyed that my lady, as I know that I certainly did,"

"I did my lord. I love you Legolas Greenleaf," Sioned replied as she settled down to go to sleep.

"I will be back in a moment melanin, as I need to go and relieve myself," Legolas told her as he kissed her gently on the forehead. When Legolas had returned, he discovered that Sioned was already fast asleep "A'maelamin Sioned, quel kaima," Legolas whispered to her in Sindarin, before he wrapped his arms around her slender body, and fell asleep holding her in his arms.

The next morning Aragorn was poking his head in the door of their shelter, as they were the last ones not awake, waking them up. Legolas and Sioned quickly got up and started to pack. As they did not have time to cook, some breakfast so they had some lembas instead. Legolas packed up their shelter whilst Sioned set about tacking up Arod and Ioan. When everything was packed away, they mounted their horses ready to continue the journey.

For the next two days and nights, Legolas and Sioned rarely left each other's side. By day they rode next to one another talking to Aragorn and Gimli, whilst at night after they had cooked their supper they made gentle yet passionate love, showing their love which they shared for one another.

It was on the morning on the fourth day of the journey to Helms Deep that something happened, which no one was expecting. Háma and Gamling were riding on ahead of the others, at Théoden's instructions when suddenly Háma stopped.

"What is it Háma?" Gamling asks.

Háma replies, "I'm not sure."

A warg scout suddenly appeared above them and attacked Háma, killing him instantly. Legolas, quickly dismounted form Arod, handing the reins to Sioned, came to the rescue, shooting the warg with his bow before finishing him off with his knife.

Legolas called out to Aragorn "A scout!"

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asks

"Orcs! We are under attack!" Aragorn replies.

Théoden yelled "All riders to the head of the column!"

Gimli was then lifted up onto Arod "C'mon get me up here, I'm a rider. Argh!" Gimli cries as he nearly lands on the other side of Arod before Sioned handed him the reins.

Théoden then addressed his daughter and niece "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste."

Éowyn protests, "I can fight!"

Théoden looks at his niece and shakes his head "No! You must do this. For me."

Théoden cries to the men "Follow me!"

Gimli attempts to make Arod go forward. "Forward, forward, march forward." As Arod decides not to follow Gimli's instructions.

Éowyn and Sioned yell out to the villagers "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!" Sioned urged her horse Ioan into a canter to the front to lead the people to Helms Deep.

Meanwhile Legolas was busy shooting Orcs. When Gimli who was struggling to ride Arod on his own suddenly appeared behind him, Legolas slung himself up in front of Gimli taking control of Arod. The warg riders and the soldiers crash at full speed. They fight like men and Orcs. Gimli falls off the horse and a rider less warg heads towards him.

Gimli cries out "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" As Legolas shoots the warg Gimli says to him "That one counts as mine!" before a dead warg lands on top of him. "Argh! Stinking creature!"

An orc appears over the dead warg, threatening Gimli, who kills him by twisting his neck. Then another warg appears over the dead orc and growls. Aragorn notices the danger to Gimli and in passing grabs a spear, which he then throws at the warg. Gimli is safe, but immobile under two wargs and an orc. Aragorn is thrown off his horse by another warg, which then ignores him. Aragorn gets up and catches an orc on a warg, swinging himself onto the warg behind him. In an ensuing struggle, Aragorn catches his hand in the harness of the warg, and fights with the Orc rider, who finally falls off. Aragorn and the warg then tumble off the cliff.

Legolas and Gimli both call out "Aragorn?" before Legolas spots an Orc on the ground, laughing.

Gimli says to the orc "Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing!"

Legolas yells at the orc "Where is he? Speak up!"

The Orc said, "Ghehehe, he's ... grrhhh... dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" Legolas cries. The Orc then dies, and Legolas sees the Orc is holding Evenstar in his hand. He takes it, and runs to the edge of the cliff. As he looks down, we see a long drop to a fast moving river below, but Aragorn is not to be seen. Gimli comes to stand beside Legolas.

Théoden says to Gamling "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas turns to look at Théoden, with an expression of perplexed anger on his face

Théoden places his hand on Legolas' shoulder, and says to him gently "Come." Théoden leaves, but Legolas and Gimli remain, still looking down into the river in disbelief.

Meanwhile Éowyn and Sioned had managed to get the people of Rohan safely to Helms Deep. Sioned was worrying about Legolas, she just hoped that he was all right and that no harm would come to him. After she had her horse Ioan stabled, she was on her way to unpack her things when her cousin Éowyn came up to her and gave her an unexpected hug. Éowyn then apologized to her cousin for how she had acted when they were in Edoras and that after today she knew that Legolas was a fine warrior, and a most suitable husband for Sioned. She gave Sioned her blessing, and the two women embraced. Just then, they heard the sound of horse's hooves clattering towards them. Sioned looked around to see Legolas and Gimli on Arod. As soon as Legolas had dismounted Sioned up to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm and tender kiss.

"I am glad you are safe my love I was so worried about you," Sioned told Legolas as their kiss ended.

"As am I melamin. But I am afraid that the same can't be said for Aragorn," Legolas replied.

Sioned just held him even tighter. "Come with me my lord, you look like you could do with some food to eat and some rest," Sioned told him as she took his hand in hers.

"As you wish my lady," Legolas replied with a smile on his face.

Sioned then led him to a room inside Helms Deep, where they would not be disturbed. She then showed him just how relieved that she was that he was safe, meanwhile Legolas showed her just how much he loved her. After they had shown each other their gratitude for one another, they fell asleep in each other's arms, until Gimli barging in on them rudely waked them up.


	9. Chapter 9

Gimli had been wondering where Sioned and Legolas were because they had been gone for quite a long time. He had not seen them for quite some time, since they had departed so that Legolas could have something to eat and some rest. Just then, Gimli looked down and saw a lone rider on a horse. He immediately knew that he person was Aragorn. He then went off in search for Legolas and Sioned to tell them the good news.

Sioned and Legolas had fallen blissfully asleep after spending time together. Just then, Gimli burst into the room rudely waking them up. Sioned then quickly pulled the sheets over her naked body.

"Gimli, what is the meaning of this, barging in on us like that," Legolas, yelled at him.

"Legolas I do apologise I did not know that you were naked. I don't mean to disturb you but its Aragorn, he is alive." Gimli replied as he turned around facing away from them.

"What do you mean Aragorn is alive Gimli?" Legolas asked as he and Sioned get up from the bed and started to pull their clothes on. As soon as they had finished getting dressed, Gimli turned around to face them.

"I saw him riding back on his horse. You have to come and see," Gimli said as he left the room.

"I suppose we had better follow him Legolas," Sioned said as she kissed Legolas quickly on the lips before they followed Gimli outside.

Just then they see Aragorn entered Helms Deep on Brego. Sioned looks to Legolas and she can see how relieved he is that Aragorn is alive and well. They then make their way towards him.

"Where is he? Where is he! Get out of my way! I am going to kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" Gimli cries out as he runs toward Aragorn.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked him.

Aragorn then encountered Legolas and Sioned. "You're late. You look terrible," Legolas tells Aragorn.

"It's good to see you my lord. I am glad that you are safe," Sioned says to Aragorn, as Legolas pulls out the Evenstar pendant from his pocket and returns it to him.

"Thank you" Aragorn replies. "Sioned can you please take me to see your father."

"Of course my lord" Sioned replies, "If you would like to follow me."

Sioned then leads Aragorn to where her father was. She had decided to leave them alone inside, so that Aragorn could talk to Théoden about what he has seen.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asks.

Aragorn replies, "All Isengard is emptied."

Théoden then asks "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least" Aragorn says to Théoden.

Théoden exclaims "Ten-thousand?!"

Aragorn then explains "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come" Théoden says to Aragorn before he walks outside. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above; no army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

Gimli then spoke up, "This is not a rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden says to Gimli "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We have seen it before. Crops can be re-sown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Aragorn replies, "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

Théoden says to Aragorn "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage is delicate. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

Aragorn says to Théoden "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

Théoden replies, "And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Aragorn replies to Théoden, "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.. No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," Théoden, says to Aragorn before walking away, and over to Gamling. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Gamling says to Théoden, "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord."

Théoden replies "There is no time. War is upon us!"

The gate of Helms deep is secured, meanwhile the guards are telling the people to go to the caves. The people are then taken down into the caves below. Husbands and sons are taken away from their wives and mothers and are given weapons. Aragorn Legolas Gimli and Sioned watch on. Suddenly Aragorn speaks up as he eyes they makeshift army. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

Gimli speaks up "Most have seen too many winters."

Legolas joins in the conversation "Or too few. Look at them. They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes. And they should be... 300 against 10,000!"

Aragorn says to Legolas "They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras."

Legolas then raises his voice to Aragorn "Aragorn, They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaims before he departs.

Gimli says to Legolas "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Aragorn sat alone on the stairs outside, watching the preparations being made for the battle. He then sees a confused looking boy with a sword. "Give me your sword. What is your name?"

Háleth gives his sword to Aragorn before replying "Háleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn then stands up and wields the sword. "This is a good sword, Háleth, son of Háma. There is always hope." Before departing inside.

Inside, Aragorn is putting on his armour. Legolas and Sioned are suddenly there with him, and Legolas hands him his sword. "We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn replies "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

Gimli puts on his chainmail, and then looks down hopelessly. The mail drags across the floor. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli says as the three of them laugh at this statement. A fair sounding horn sounds outside the gates

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed before they all rushed outside.

The gates of Helms deep are opened up, and an army of elves march in, whom does Haldir of Lorien lead.

Théoden looks surprised and says, "How is this possible?"

Haldir replies, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn walks up to him and embraces him. "Well met, Haldir. You are most welcome!"

Haldir replies, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Sioned turned to Legolas and wraps her harms around him giving him a hug before she says to him, "I shall bid you fare well my lord, and it is time for me to go where I am needed in the caves bellow. Stay safe my love. I love u Legolas."

"Fear not melamin, I shall stay safe you have my word," Legolas replies as he wraps his arms around Sioned giving her a warm and tender kiss before she departs to go with the other women and children.

Saruman's army approaches. Legolas stands ready to fight, but Gimli looks up, frustrated, for his head stands well below the wall, and he cannot see a thing.

"Argh... You could have picked a better spot. Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night" Gimli says.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas says to him.

Gimli says, "Let's hope they last the night."

Thunder clashes and it begins to rain heavily. Meanwhile inside the caves where the women are anxiously awaiting the battle the women inside the caves and are really scared by now.

Aragorn gives a final pep talk to the Elves "Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!"

The Uruk-hai army had stopped a little distance from the Deeping Wall. Silence falls and outside, the Uruk-Hai growl but do not move.

By now, Gimli was getting impatient "What's happening out there?"

Legolas replies with a smile on his face "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli then gives out a hearty laugh.

The Uruk-hai starts to stamp their spears on the ground. Aragorn draws his sword and the elf-soldiers put their arrows to their bows. Then an old man accidentally shoots an Orc.

Aragorn cries out "Hold!"

The Uruks roar in anger and charge.

Théoden says to himself, "So it begins."

Aragorn yells to the elven army "Prepare to fire! Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arms. Fire the arrows!" The Elves shoot.

Gimli asks, "Anybody hit anything?"

Théoden yells to his army "Give them a volley. Fire!"

Gimli cries out, "Send them to me! Come on!"

Arrows fly, orcs and elves fall. The battle is fierce. Then Aragorn spots something and shouts a warning "Ladders!"

Gimli says to himself with a smile on his face, "Good!" The Uruk-hai start to climb the ladders.

Aragorn cries out "Swords! Swords!"

Now there is fierce elf-to-Uruk and dwarf-to-Uruk fighting on the battlements, with the Uruks hurling themselves up via their ladders

Gimli yells out to Legolas, "Legolas, two already!"

Legolas replies, "I'm on seventeen!"

Gimli says to himself "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Legolas says to Gimli "Nineteen!"

Gimli continues to count his kills, "Seventeen. Eighteen Nineteen Twenty, Twenty one Twenty two."

Théoden says to himself, "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman."

Below, an Uruk soldier who is carrying one of Saruman's metal balls runs towards the culvert beneath the wall. Another Uruk follows him with a second ball. A great Uruk soldier with a torch is running towards the hole. Aragorn sees this and calls for Legolas. "Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!" Legolas hits the Uruk with two arrows, but fails to kill it, and the Uruk-hai takes out the wall with the explosives. The women in the caves look up at the sudden noise of the explosion. Saruman's army starts to crowd through the hole in the wall.

Théoden yells to his army "Brace the gates! Hold them! Stand fast!"

Gimli yells out to Aragorn "Aragorn!"

Gimli jumps right in among the Orc warriors. Aragorn calls out to him. "Gimli!" He then calls out to the elven army "Hurl the arrows! Charge!"

A terrific fight ensues. Legolas, who is still on top of the Deeping Wall, sees what is happening, grabs an orc shield and uses it to surf down the stairs, shooting orcs as he sails along.

Théoden calls out to Aragorn "Aragorn, pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn calls out to Haldir "To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!" Haldir nods at him and calls to the others.

Gimli is being dragged away against his will. Gimli cries out "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Haldir is then mortally wounded Aragorn: "Haldir!" Aragorn runs up the stairs and takes Haldir in his arms as he dies. Aragorn then goes back to the battle with renewed vigour.

Théoden yells, "To the gate! Draw your swords!"

Gamling replies, "We can't hold much longer"

Théoden says to Gamling, "Hold them!"

Aragorn then approaches Théoden and says to him, "How long do you need?"

Théoden replies, "As long as you can give me!"

Aragorn calls out "Gimli!" before the two of them exit through a secret side gate.

Théoden calls out to his men "Brace the gate!"

Gimli then speaks up "Oh, come on. We can take them!"

Aragorn says to Gimli "It's a long way."

Gimli replies, "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn replies wondering why Gimli wants him to toss him.

Gimli replies, "I cannot jump the distance so you'll have to toss me. Ehh.. Don't tell the elf."

Aragorn says to him, "Not a word." Aragorn then tossed Gimli over the gap before jumping the gap himself. The two of them battle the Orcs at the front gate, slaughtering many.

Théoden cries out "Shore up the door!"

Some men come with long beams and pieces of wood for the door. Meanwhile, the orcs are preparing a huge catapult with anchors to shoot ropes over the battlements. They start pulling up large frames, like giant ladders, which can carry many more orcs at one time. Legolas sees what is happening and shoots one of the ropes, so at least one frame full of orcs fall to the ground. Aragorn and Gimli are still fighting ferociously just outside the Gate, giving the men a chance to repair the door. When that is done, Théoden calls out "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

As Aragorn looks around him for a way out, he and Gimli are suddenly picked up by an Orc.

"Aragorn!" Legolas calls as he threw down a rope, Aragorn then bashes the orc in his ribs so he lets them go and he and Gimli are pulled up to safety.

As the Uruks finally force the gate Théoden says to the men "Pull everybody back. Pull them back! They have broken through! The castle is free! Retreat! Retreat!"

Aragorn yells, "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!"

An Uruk yells "Into the keep!"

Théoden says woefully, "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragorn replies, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

The orcs have now taken the ram to the inner door. The women hear the resounding booms and one of them screams, "They're breaking in! The door! The door!" Sioned and Éowyn try to calm the women and children down but it is no use they are frightened and hysterical.

Aragorn asks, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Théoden is dazed and does not respond. In the background, Legolas picks up the laden table, tips off the crockery and the candles and takes it to shore up the door. Gamling hesitates and Aragorn does not get an answer "Is there no other way?"

Gamling replies, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. However, they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many" The Uruk-hai ram the door.

Aragorn takes the lead, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Théoden looks around and says, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn then says to Théoden, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Théoden says to Aragorn, "For death and glory."

Aragorn says to Théoden, "For Rohan. For your people."

Gimli says to them, "The sun is rising."

Théoden says with a new passion, "Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli exclaims as he climbs up to blow the Horn.

Théoden says to Aragorn and Gimli "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. In addition, the red dawn!

Gimli then reaches the Horn and blows it. A resounding blast gives hope to the people. In the meantime, the orcs break down the door and are suddenly confronted by a small army on horseback. Aragorn, Legolas, Théoden, ride out and clear a path.

Aragorn stops for a moment and looks up to the east. There he sees Gandalf, who has just arrived just when he had said he would.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaims. The sudden light, which streams down from the eastern slope alarms the orcs, who are confused, turn towards the light. They see the danger coming and assemble at the bottom of the slore, ready to take on the newcomers.

Gandalf says "Théoden-king stands alone."

Éomer replies to Gandalf, "Not alone. Rohirrim!"

Théoden looks up to see his nephew and the Rohirrim "Éomer!"

Éomer cries out "To the king!"

The two thousand strong Rohirrim led by Éomer and Gandalf then charge down the slope finally turning the tide of the battle, and send Saruman's forces into retreat.

As the battle finishes Legolas goes off to find Sioned and tell her that he is alright. When he finds her they share a passionate embrace. Legolas wraps his arm tightly around Sioned before they go in search of Théoden and the others. They end up finding them surveying the carnage of the battle below the walls of Helms Deep.

Gandalf looks around at the carnage and says to those that are gathered around him, "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."


End file.
